One Hell Of A Good Cowardly Lion
by poohxebony
Summary: The 'Cowardly Lion' finally agrees to go to the Halloween ball and meet up with his 'Dorothy'. All thanks to none other than his amazingly clever butler. CielxSebastian, CielxElizabeth. My first Kuroshitsuji fic. Happy Halloween!


"For the last time Sebastian, the answer is no", said a noble young boy. He sat on his majestic chair, arms folded and with a scowling expression. The eye patched twelve-year-old turned his head the other direction from his loyal, but mocking butler.

"But Sir, it's customary to wear one if you're attending a Halloween ball", convinced the raven haired butler, standing beside his young master. His gorgeous crimson eyes showed a hint of teasing and amusement from the boy's stubbornness, as always. Tonight was just one of those nights. The butler's hands were placed behind his back, patiently waiting for his master to reconsider his decision.

Ciel Phantomhive snorted. "Like I don't know. Do you actually think I care to be a part of such ridiculous events? Honestly, Aunt Angelina's outrageous ideas never cease to aggravate my nerves". Sebastian Michaels smirked, knowing how much his noble aunt is capable of annoying him so easily.

"I understand your feelings about your aunt's ways my Lord, but attending the party wouldn't be a waste of time completely. After all, wouldn't Miss Middleford be attending as well?", Sebastian asked, his tone pitched higher as a hint to catch Ciel's interest.

"That's the last thing I need, you fool! What makes you think I want to be bothered with Elizabeth all night at the ball? You of all people know how she can cause a scene, which I definitely don't want if I was to wear that….ridiculous outfit. Forget it, out of the question".

"But Sir—"

"No".

"Please try to think about it a little more harder and—"

"No".

"It would be such a disgrace if one of the most respectable nobles wouldn't even attend his own aunt's holiday ball, and—"

_"No"._

"If it would help you feel better Sir, I'll be wearing a costume as well—"

"Dammit Sebastian, the answer is still going to be NO!", Ciel shouted, pounding his fists on the arm chair. Sebastian remained silent for a moment, staring at the hot-headed boy. Then, his normally handsome face formed a devious smirk that would make him win this round. He leaned closer to Ciel's left ear.

"What if I was to make a…proposition, Sir?", he asked slowly. Ciel finally turned his head back at Sebastian, staring back at his mysterious eyes. He knew he was up to something.

"What kind of proposition?", he stated. Sebastian smirked wider.

_**Two hours later…**_

"This better be worth one hell of a party…", Ciel mumbled under his breath, glaring at himself in front of the mirror. He was tolerant enough to stand still for Mey-Rin to finish adjusting his costume properly. The maid smiled at her master.

"Oh rest assured Sir, you look perfect! This doesn't make you ridiculous at all!", she commented.

Ciel just sighed, narrowing his brows more. "Are you almost done, Mei-Rin? I do want to get this night over with and the carriage will be here soon".

"Almost Sir", Mei-Rin answered, adjusting a few more fur on the costume. "There! Everything is perfect according to plan Sir". She stepped back and allowed Ciel examine himself in the mirror one final time. After looking at his appearance from head to toe and turning around, he sighed irritably some more, then turned around walked toward the dressing room door.

"Sebastian, you better keep you part of the promise", he warned. "Or I'll never forgive you".

Sebastian, waiting for his master by the door, placed his gloved hand on his chest and bowed. He was dressed in his costume, being the irresistably charming Dracula. His strikingly handsome features already mesmerized many females at first sight; therefore the costume suited him perfectly. After all, he really was a powerful demon, in more ways than one. The long, flowing black cape behind his back made him look more devious, yet in a seductive way. He looked as if he could fly or glide. Sebastian never ceased to amaze people with his unnatural charisma. "I will always serve you to the fullest of my soul—and words, my Lord", Sebastian replied.

Ciel grunted at his response and walked passed him. "Let's go", he commanded. Mei-Rin followed behind the two, wishing Ciel a good time at the party. Before Sebastian headed out the mansion door to the carriage that awaited outside, she tugged on Sebastian's cape to stop him for a second.

"Before you go, I just gotta ask….how did you managed to make him change his mind anyhow?", Mei-Rin asked.

Sebastian smiled at the young maid and closed his eyes. "Let's say I made a little deal with the master Mei-Rin".

Mei-Rin raised her eyebrow. "A deal?", she repeated.

Sebastian still smiled and nodded. "I told him that if he went to the party and wore the costume just this one time to please Miss Middleford,…. I would wear all of those ridiculously fancy and colorful dresses for an entire week the next time she visits here, without her bothering the master. And I would also allow Finnian, Bard, and Tanaka to take a few pictures".

Sebastian was able to see Mei-Rin's eyes grow wide even through her thick glasses. "My god, Sebastian, you actually was able to pull that off? But how?".

Sebastian chuckled and winked at her. "That is because I am one hell of a butler", he simply replied. Mei-Rin's cheeks grew a slight blush, butterflies forming in her stomach over her crush.

"Y-yes, Sebastian", she added and smiled back shyly.

Sebastian nodded and headed outside. "Please take care of things with the others while we're gone. I'm sure you'll do a great job Mei-Rin", he said. Mei-Rin blushed some more, then composed herself from her embarrassment.

"Yes sir!", she answered and bowed. "I hope you enjoy your time at the party my Lord, Sebastian". She stood by the door until the carriage drove off out of sight from the residence, then closed the doors.

* * *

"Oooohhhh, Ciel!", Elizabeth squealed when she finally saw her beloved cousin approach the main door. Many guests had arrived at the Halloween ball in Madame Red's mansion, all kinds of nobles alike. All of them were dressed in different and unique costumes. Madame Red wore a royal red ball dress with a mask to cover her eyes. Lau dressed as a Chinese emperor, Prince Soma dressed as Aladdin being Prince Ali, and Agni dressed as a pirate. The four nobles were at the other side of the ballroom, socializing in the crowd.

Elizabeth reached up to Ciel and Sebastian, her hands held up on her chest and emerald eyes wide with joy. "Ooohhh, you look so adorable and perfect! I'm so happy that I made the right choice of costume for you! Now we so look like a matching couple! See?". The spunky young girl twirled around, showing off her Dorothy outfit. "Now my precious Cowardly Lion is here by his precious Dorothy!". Elizabeth then gave Ciel a bear hug.

"E-Elizabeth!", he rasped. "Let go! Can't breathe!".

Realizing that she was suffocating him, Elizabeth let go and gave him an apologetic look. "Oops, sorry Ciel sweetie! I'm just so happy that you're here! And Sebastian, you look striking as well, even though you're all dark like usual, but still striking!". Sebastian gave Elizabeth his gentlemen smile and bowed.

"Thank you my Lady", he replied. Ciel shifted his eyes at Sebastian, narrowing his brows. _'Well at least he won't wear all dark for a week after this…', _he thought. He gave a small grin. _'I think this turned out as a good deal after all'. _

"Come on Ciel, let's go join the fun and meet with your Auntie and the crew. I'm sure they want to see you in your adorable outfit!", Elizabeth exclaimed and dragged Ciel by his arm, making him squeal. Sebastian stayed behind and smiled as he watched the two. He sure was one hell of a good butler.


End file.
